


A Lune Poem

by HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, This is not really a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther/pseuds/HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther
Summary: This is basically Lune's relationship in a nutshell. It talks about how different and similar they are.
Kudos: 11





	A Lune Poem

No one, yes,  
No one knew who they really were.  
Not the police, not the Phantom Scythe, just those two individuals in the cave.  
One was a righteous moral cop, the other a deadly assassin.  
One was the most trusted, the other the most feared.  
One was a reckless idiot the other abided by strong rules.  
But under the outside layers and skin was…  
A revenge thirsty detective and a person losing his grip on humanity.  
They were what Ardalis needed after 10 year of it’s fate and save it.  
Under a name were superior and subordinate.  
People gossiped about them and told rumors.  
Said they were lovers, said they were friends, said they were enemies.  
But whoever they were, they shared one goal.  
To take down the leader of the Phantom Scythe.  
These two people were Lauren Sinclair and Kieran White.  
They were the one and only…  
LA LUNE

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote my first fanfic. It's not much but I hope you liked it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
